


Change my future

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Nightmares, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian goes to bed with Mickey in 2015 and his life is perfect. The next morning his life is suddenly ruined, He wakes up next to another guy, is sick and Mickey is gone.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Trevor
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Change my future

Ian just calmed Yevgeny down again and went back to his and Mickeys bedroom. It's been around 6 months since Mickey came out and they started officially living together in the Milkovich house as couple, together with Svetlana, Yevgeny, Mandy and her boyfriend Kenyatta (even though Ian couldn't really recall when that guy moved in) 

He gets under the blanket to Mickey again and cuddles up to him.  
"Baby's sleeping again?", the other man mumbled. It was about three in the morning.  
"Yeah", Ian whispered, "Go back to sleep." 

Mickey was already halfway asleep again anyways.  
Ian took in his smell that he loved, cigarettes, beer and just Mickey.  
He loved him, he knew that. He loved him for years, since before Mickey got married to Svetlana, he realised it when Mickey kissed him for the first time and he slept at his place. He loved Mickey. 

Neither of them had said those words yet, but he knew it was true. He knew, Mickey loved him too. 

He was completely one hundred percent happy right at this moment because he could fall asleep with Mickey in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian woke up slowly, he had no idea what time it was, but he wondered why it was so bright in the room. He hid his face in Mickeys shoulder. 

He wondered how much time they had until Svetlana would ask them to watch the baby or until they had to get up because they had stuff to do. 

He kissed Mickeys shoulder and took in his scent again.  
But something wasn't right.  
It didn't smell like Mickey. Not like cigarettes and beer and the bar and that special Mickey Milkovich smell. It was different and Ian didn't like it.  
He opened his eyes confused. 

This wasn't Mickeys bedroom.  
This wasn't Mickey. 

Ian sat up shocked and looked around frantically. 

He didn't know where he was or who was with him.  
Where was Mickey? What did he do? 

The other guy woke up from the sudden movement.  
"Ian? Are you okay?" 

"Who are you?" Ian asked loudly and scooted away from him, "Where am I? How did I get here?"  
The boy looked at him confused.  
"Uhm... what? Ian are you okay?"  
"Answer my fucking question! Who are you? Where is Mickey?"  
"Mickey? Ian, did you take your meds? Do you need to see your therapist?" 

"Meds? Therapist? What are you talking about? Tell me where I am and who you are! Now!"  
"Okay!" He raised his hands in an attempt to calm Ian, "Calm down, okay? It's me, Trevor. This is my bedroom. Seriously, Ian, what is going on?"  
"I don't know you! I don't know anyone called Trevor! Get away from me!" 

Trevor blinked a few times.  
"Ian, I'm your boyfriend."  
Ian stops, he stared at him.  
"No, you're not. My boyfriends name is Mickey Milkovich. And I want to go back to him now, so let me go!"  
"Ian, what are you talking about? You said, you're done with Mickey."  
"Done with Mickey? No, I... I love him. I need to go see him. I don't know who you are!" 

Trevor took his wrists, "Ian! Stay calm. Listen to me. You know me, I'm Trevor your boyfriend."  
Ian shook his head, "no that's not true!"  
"It is. Okay, let's see what you remember alright? What's your name?" 

"What kind of question is that? I'm Ian."  
"Full name."  
"Ian Clayton Gallagher."  
"Your siblings names?"  
"Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam! What are those questions?"  
"Your niece?"  
"Niece? I don't have a niece!"  
"Debbies daughter"  
"Debbie isn't even fifteen, she doesn't have a child!" 

Trevor frowned, "Ian, what do you think what date we have?"  
"I don't know, July?"  
"The year."  
"2015." 

Trevor shook his head.  
"Ian, it's 2017."  
"What? No, it's 2015! I'm together with Mickey Milkovich, the love of my life who I fell asleep next to yesterday and I want to be with him right now! Stop telling stupid lies! I don't know you And I sure as fuck would never be together with you!" 

Ian could see that those words hurt Trevor deeply, but it wasn't his fault, he didn't know this Trevor or why he would tell those lies. 

Ian got out of the bed and put his clothes back on.  
"I knew I shouldn't be with someone who is still into their ex" Trevor said, "You said, you're over him."  
"Why would I be over him? Why would we even be apart, your lies don't make sense!"  
"He is prison, Ian! What the fuck do you want from him?" 

"Prison? Why - why is he in prison? No, he can't be, you're lying again! He was right next to me in bed just yesterday!"  
"Ian, it wasn't yesterday! You were with me yesterday and I fucked you and you stayed here because we are in a relationship for three months!" Trevor said angrily and took his phone, "Here fucking look at the date!" 

23\. July 2017 

"No." Ian whispered, " No that can't be... yesterday was 22nd of July 2015. What are you saying I just forgot the last two years of my life? I don't fucking think so! Maybe this is just a nightmare. I need to get home! How do I get home?" 

Trevor rolled his eyes, "You know what? I don't care. You made me think you were ready for this but you're obviously not! Okay, go back to your fucking criminal of an ex!" Trevor about threw him out of his apartment. 

Ian tried to make sense of his surroundings. He had a vague idea about where he was. 

He needed some time to find the way back home. Nothing of this made sense.  
Okay, so it was obviously 2017. His boyfriend was in prison... Debbie had a child? He was in a relationship with some weird dude called Trevor - What was the name of that toad from the Harry potter movies, Ian was sure.  
This was impossible! 

Even if Mickey would end up in prison why ever, why would Ian say he was over him and look for a new boyfriend? He loved Mickey! Maybe he would fuck someone else over the time, but he would wait until his boyfriend come back to him and not start another fucking relationship! 

He was confused and scared. He just wanted to go back home to Mickey.  
He finally stood in front of the Milkovich house again. He knocked on the door like crazy. No one opened. He looked in his pockets for his keys but he didn't have Mickeys key with him only the one to the Gallagher house. He tried to open the door that was usually never locked anyways, but this time it was locked. 

He ran around the house and looked through the window.  
No one seemed to be home. The house looked almost vacant. 

He swallowed hard and got his phone out while walking up to the Gallagher house. He had already tried calling Mickey a bunch of times. But he didn't pick up. Now he tried to call Mandy.  
But by the time he reached his old house Mandy still hadn't answered. 

Ian walked into the house and almost tripped over a baby toy.  
He walked into the kitchen. In Liams old highchair sat a baby, maybe one year old, red hair on top of her head. 

Debbie was busy feeding her. She looked slightly different than she did yesterday... two years ago.  
"Debbs?"  
Debbie turned around to him.  
"Oh, hi Ian. I thought you wanted to stay at your boyfriends. Don't you have to be at work?"  
"Work?"  
"Uhm, yeah... EMT stuff?"  
"Emt... Yeah, sure... is, uh, Lip home?" 

"Asleep upstairs, why?"  
"I need to talk to him.", Ian just said and ran up the stairs. 

He stormed into Lips room.  
"Lip! Lip get up! It's important!"  
Lip just groaned and rolled away from Ian.  
"Lip, get your fucking ass up!"  
"Yeah, alright, calm down, fuck", Lip slowly propped himself up on his elbows, "Fuck, man, what do you want?" 

"We need to talk, it's important" Ian closes the door.  
"Are you alright? Aren't your meds working or something?"  
"What? Why is everyone talking about meds? What meds?" 

Lip raised his eyebrows and properly sat up.  
"Listen, Lip, I think I'm in the wrong time."  
"In the wrong time" Lip repeats as if Ian was mental.  
"Yeah! Just hear me out. I swear, I don't belong here. The last thing I remember is going to bed with Mickey in 2015 and now I wake up next to some dude I don't know who says he's my boyfriend, two years passed, Mickey is in prison and I have a niece!" 

"Oh god, it's too early for this, take your meds, I drive you to the doctors later"  
"What meds are you all talking about?"  
"Your bipolar meds? Right... you're from 2015, you didn't get your diagnosis yet"  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
"What? No, but you have to admit coming in here claiming you time-traveled or some shit is kinda crazy."  
"I know! But what if... what if this is some kind of dream or or a message from the future that my 2017 me sends me so I don't make the same mistakes I did in my time?" 

"Ian, time travel doesn't exist, I was joking. It also doesn't exist in 2017. Maybe you just have some kind of manic black out."  
"I'm not bipolar, for fucks sake."  
Lip sighed, "You are. Ian, I'm sorry, but you got your diagnosis. You are bipolar but you actually have it under control... except for this moment. You have a stable job, are in a relationship with a trans dude, you're living your life." 

"Trans dude?"  
"Trevor."  
"Oh... really?"  
"Yeah."  
Ian shook his head, "Unimportant! Listen, you need to tell me everything that happened since 2015. Okay? Why am I not together with Mickey anymore?" 

Lip sighed deeply.  
"Okay, I need a coffee first. Then I'll tell you and then we'll go see your shrink, okay?"  
"I don't need a shrink I need a time machine!"  
"Yeah, say that sentence three times in a row, buddy", Lip rolled his eyes and got up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were sitting at the kitchen table, Debbie and Franny were gone. 

"So, Debbie has a child?"  
"Yeah, Franny. She's cute. Debbie got this, well, she is giving her best."  
Ian ran his hands through his hair.  
"Where is Mickey? I want to see Mickey!"  
"He's in prison, Ian."  
"But why?"  
Lip sighed, "You remember Sammie? Frank's daughter?"  
Ian nodded. 

"Well, because of Carl her son was sent to juvie. She took it out on Carl and then on you. Called MPs on you, they were still looking for you because you inlisted illegally and then ran away. So Debbie and Mickey wanted to torture her. They didn't even do anything. Mickey slipped her a roofie. Thought, she was dead and locked her in a moving box." 

"Sounds like she deserved it."  
"She did" lip shrugged, "But they sent Mickey to prison for 15 years anyways."  
"15 years?!" Ian exclaimed, "No! They can't just lock him up for 15 years!"  
"You didn't really care at the time to be honest."  
"I didn't care? How could I not care? I love that man, I want to be with him forever!"  
"It was just after you broke up, actually." 

Broke up? Ian thought, they broke up because Mickey went to prison (what sounded impossible enough to Ian), but they broke up even before that happened?... this couldn't be  
"Did Mickey break up with me or the other way around?", Ian mumbled.  
"You broke up with him."  
Ian shook his head, "No, I would never do that! I love him! Why would I do that?" 

Lip took a sip from his coffee.  
"Okay, look. The last thing you can remember was you, Mick, Mandy, Svetlana and the baby living in the Milkovich house, right?"  
"Yeah. We were happy."  
"Okay, so I guess soon after that you got manic. For the second time. You did a lot of shit. I think you even cheated on Mickey."

"Cheated? Me? On him? No, no I could never-"  
"Hypersexuality is one of the symptoms of bipolar."  
"And? That doesn't excuse shit! I can't cheat on him! I love him too much!"  
Lip shrugged. 

"What about Yevgeny? Svetlana and him weren't home, where are they?"  
"At Kev and V's. You pretty much don't have contact with Yevgeny anymore."  
"What? I help raising him!"  
"For the first 10 months maybe. But Svetlana didn't allow you to see him anymore and you didn't really seem to care in the slightest in the last years." 

"Why?"  
"Like I said, you were manic. You did a lot shit. Mickey thought he could handle you on his own. But eventually he realised, he had to take you to a hospital. You freaked out... had a psychotic break... took the baby and tried to run away to Florida. The police eventually found you and you had to go to the psych ward for three days." 

Ian was close to tears. He couldn't believe this. It was horrible. How could he do this? To Yevgeny or to Mickey?" 

"What then?"  
"Well, you got your diagnosis and refused to believe it. You thought it was the end with Mickey. But... He really surprised us all. He stayed with you, took care of you, did his best to help you, made sure you take the meds.... And you got angry with him." 

"Why would I be angry with him?"  
"Fuck do I know?" Lip shrugged, "You didn't like him going soft on you I guess. Long story short, after the MPs let you go, you ran away with Monica and when you came back you broke up with Mickey. He was put into Prison and I think you only visited him like twice." 

Ian pressed his lips together and shook his head. A tear spilled out of his eye.  
"No! That can't be true! I couldn't have left Mickey like that! He just wanted to help! I love him! What you said, can't be true! I love him more than anything even if they would put him in jail for years, I would visit him whenever I can! I want to be with him!"  
"You broke up with him."  
"No!"  
"Yes, you did. That's what happened." 

Ian rubbed his palms over his face.  
"This can't he true. It just... it doesn't make sense! I love him too much. I could never... No! No!"

"I can only tell you what happened."  
"Its not true! It can't be!"  
"Yes it is."  
"I want to see him! I-I need to see Mickey! Take me to Mickey!"  
"Ian-"  
"Take me to Mickey! I need to see my Mickey!" He sounded like he was close to a nervous breakdown and he probably was, "Look, afterwards you can take me to the psych ward or whatever, just bring me to Mickey!"  
"It's not so easy... who guarantees he even wants to see you?"  
"He loves me!"  
"That was two years ago and honestly you treated him like shit."  
"Take me to him!" 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lip eventually agreed to drive Ian up to the prison.  
Lip needed to bribe an officer so he would let Ian speak with Mickey. 

Lip decided to wait outside in the car, so the ginger sat alone in the room with all the telephones, well together with other people that wanted to visit their loves one's. 

He waited impatiently for the Milkovich to finally show up.  
Eventually, the man came out and sat across from him, on the other side of the thick glass. 

Ian eagerly took the telephone. Mickey looked at him uncertain, before taking it too. 

"It's so good to finally see you" Ian whispered, his voice shook slightly, he was so happy to see him, he could cry. But Mickey shouldn't be here, they shouldn't be apart. 

"I'm surprised you came to see me at all. It's been a while."  
"How long didn't I visit you?", Ian asked, sounding shocked.  
Mickey shrugged, "Two years. Give or take" 

Ian squeezed his eyes shut.  
"I'm so sorry", he mumbled, "I'm so sorry Mickey, I don't know what went wrong, I don't know why I acted this way." 

Mickey blinked a few times and looked confused at his ex-boyfriend.  
"Well, I don't know either, so I can't explain it to you."  
Ian heard how closed off Mickey was, his guard was up. He didn't sound like this in a long time, at least from Ian's point of view. 

"So, is there a reason you came here, or..."  
Ian swallowed hard and looked at him, he nodded.  
"I think you're the only one who will believe me. At least you have to believe me, no one else will!" 

"Belive you what?" Mickey shifted in his seat, he went from cold to mildly concerned - what relieved Ian. 

"I... I don't know how to explain it, but... I think I'm in the wrong time.", he said lowly.  
Mickey stared at him and created an uncomfortable silence between them. 

"Ian, did you take-"  
"Don't ask if I took my meds, I'm in the wrong time, Mickey, I'm not imagining that!"  
"Sure... sounds completely healthy." 

Ian licked his bottom lip, "Listen, I swear, yesterday evening was 2015. You and I went to bed together. Sometime around three in the morning Yevgeny cried and you kicked my leg and told me to go check on the loudmouth, so I did, calmed him down and got back to bed with you and fell asleep with you in my arms.", he looked at him sincerely, he could see the memory coming back to Mickey, "And today I woke up and suddenly it's 2017 and I woke up next to some loser I don't know And you're in prison and we're... I need to fix this!" 

Mickey blinked a few times, he looked around the room, as if he wanted to check if anyone saw them.  
"You should go and get your meds checked.", he said eventually.  
"Lip would only bring me here if I agreed to see the shrink afterwards. But I swear, it's true. This isn't the right time." 

"And? What does that have to do with me Doc Brown?"  
"I think... I think this is some kind of vision or some shit. Like my 2017 self tries to send me a message."  
"And what message would that be?" 

"To not do the mistakes he did. I don't know what exactly happened with you and me, Mickey, but we shouldn't be apart! In my time, we were so happy! You, Yevy and me, together. That's how it's supposed to be. You're not supposed to be in here, and even if, I shouldn't have left you. I don't know what's wrong with the Ian you know, but I would have never left you! I want to be with you and stay with you until I fucking die. And nothing is allowed to pull us apart." 

Ian put his hand on the glass like back then with fifteen.  
Mickey looked at his hand and sighed, "Your 2015 self and the Ian who broke up with me are the same person."  
"Impossible."

"Listen, Ian, this is cute and all, but you can't change what happened, and honestly, you denying the problem is the biggest issue we had. You want to know what happened between you and me? You ran away. Again and again. You denied being sick, you refused to take your meds. I would have done everything for you... literally everything. You wouldn't even take some fucking pills. And you broke up with me, because I wanted you to be healthy and not die in a car crash together with the kid. You were cold and unemotional while you did it. You only came to visit me after Svetlana paid you to do so. And no matter what we had, you became that person and you will always become that person. And there is nothing I could do to stop it and there is nothing you can do to change it." 

Mickeys eyes were filled with anger and frustration and sadness while he stared at Ian through the glass. The Ginger almost broke down in front of him. His body was shaking and tears spilled out of his eyes that he deperatly tried to stop with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Don't say that" Ian whispered, begged, "I can make it right. Let me try to make it right, Mickey.... please... I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this life if you're not in it. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with the knowledge of hurting you this bad."  
"You did a great job at it for two years"  
Ian shook his head, "No, baby, no, this isn't my time, I didn't do this to you. I would never... if... if this is just a future vision, I will be able to go back and stop myself from making these mistakes! I will take the meds and let that shrik do whatever he wants and stop you from trying to kill Sammie! This can't be it, Mick, this can't be the end." 

Mickey sighed and looked at him.  
"And if it's not a future vision but just a trip you're on?"  
"Then I... I don't know... I will wait for you. I'll come visit you every week and I'll bring Yevy and then, one day, you'll get out and be together again." 

Mickey shook his head, "You already promised me that once and lied."  
"I-"  
"It's okay, I knew you lied, I asked you to wait for me and lie if you have to." 

Ian sighed sadly.  
"I understand, that I must have hurt you a lot in these years. But, please, believe me, I'm not that guy who did that and I never could. I will do my best to make it right, Mick. I don't want to be without you, I never wanted to be away from you since the day we hooked up for the first time and you told me, that you'll rip my tongue out if I kiss you." 

"For not wanting to be away from me, you left a lot." 

"Mickey... I don't know what else I can say... You just need to believe me, Mick...", he swallowed hard, "Did I ever... ever tell you that I love you?" 

Mickey looked down at his hands and shook his head.  
"It was my last thought going to bed last night. I love you Mickey", he put his hand on the glass again, "I love you" 

Mickey looked at the man's hand.  
"I'll try my best to make it right, I swear, If I get back to my time, I'll... I'll see a fucking shrink and take whatever meds they say I need. I'll stay with you and be with you and never leave you... And if this turns out to be my reality now, I'll come back and visit you and wait for you to get out. I swear" 

Mickey hesitated before looking into Ian's face again.  
"Do you believe me? That I'll try my best... that I love you. Do you believe me?" 

Mickey looked from Ian's honest eyes to his hand and back to his face. He had wanted to hear that from Ian for so long, wished he would come here to see him so often... He wanted to believe him so badly... 

"I do", mumbled, and he sounded like he was sad about that fact himself. As of he would already know he would get hurt again, as if he would expect Ian to fail and break his promise. 

"I love you.", Ian said again, trying to make him believe him, "So much, I wish I could show you how much." 

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
He heard the signal to wrap it up and go back to the cells.  
He could see how sad Ian looked, dissapointed in himself. He knew, Ian wanted him to say it back. 

"I can't say that Ian", Mickey said, looking into his eyes, "Not because I don't... But... I already said it. I said it twice... And your respond was to break up with me... I can't say that again, not knowing what you will do in the end...", he licked over his bottom lip, "But I trust you to come back.", he nodded and got up to leave the room. 

Ian looked after him, all at ready to burst in tears.  
Mickey had already told him he loved him? He had said it while Ian didn't? And in response Ian broke up with him? 

This was one giant nightmare.  
How could his life be this ruined in two years? 

Ian just wanted to go back home to his beautiful boyfriend and beautiful child. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you okay?" Lip asked when they were sitting in the car again, "You didn't say a word since getting in the car." 

Ian sighed, "I'm the worst boyfriend in the world."  
"You're not", Lip shook his head, "Look at Fionas boyfriends."  
"I'm the worst. I... I can't believe I hurt Mickey this much. How can my life become this miserable? How can I let the man I love rot in prison? How can I treat him and the baby I'd like to be mine like broken toys that you can just throw away?", he mumbled. 

Lip put a hand on Ian's shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You handle your life well. You are responsible about the meds and the bipolar, have a legal job you love, a healthy relationship. You should be happy." 

Ian shook his head. "I didn't lead this life to this point, or... can't remember the last two years, whatever option it is right now, but trust me, I'm not happy. I couldn't be happy with this situation, not as happy as I would be with Mickey and Yevgeny by my side." 

"Well, we don't always get what we want, Ian. Hell, we rarely get what we want. But that doesn't mean your life is completely shit."  
"But it is", Ian whispered. 

Lip drove Ian to his shrink, who said he should go to the psych ward for a few days, just to check if this state of amnesia stayed or was just temporary. 

That night, Ian wanted to cry himself to sleep, but he was so sedated, that he just lay in bed, unable to feel anything besides emptiness, until sleep took over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian woke up in cold sweat. He sat up, panting heavily. He confusedly tried to make sense of his surroundings. His breath went quick, his eyes wildly searched through the room he was in. 

He knew that bed, he knew that wall and the drawings, he knew this blanket, the dresser, the smell. 

He was in Mickeys bedroom. 

Ian took a deep breath.  
"It's okay", he whispered to himself, "Just a dream"  
But he couldn't be sure. He needed Mickey, he needed to see his Mickey needed to touch him. 

He wasn't next to him in bed.  
"Mickey!" Ian yelled, he heard his own fear in his voice, "Mickey!" 

A moment later, the door opened and the Milkovich stared at him worriedly, "Are you okay Ian?", he held Yevgeny in his arm. 

"Mickey" Ian whispered relieved and freed himself from the blankets and sheets. Mickey came towards the bed and Ian pulled him and Yevgeny into his arms, holding him tightly. 

"Hey, are you alright? You start to worry me a bit", Mickey mumbled.  
Ian nodded while hiding his face in Mickeys shoulder. 

Yevgeny was between them and it was obviously too tight for him, he kicked against Ian and started crying. 

Ian pulled back and held his arms towards Yevgeny so Mickey would hand him over. Mickey hesitantly gave Ian the baby, who sat down on the bed and shushed the small boy. 

Mickey sat next to him.  
"Are you really okay?"  
"Yeah, now I'm okay", he whispered, then he looked at Mickey, "I had the worst fucking dream ever." 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, "A nightmare?"  
Ian shrugged, "I'm afraid, it was more of a future vision. As if... As if my future self wanted to show me what I'll do, so I stop myself from doing it." 

Mickey looked at him confused, "Gallagher, stop speaking so cryptic. What did you dream?"  
Ian took a deep breath, "It was 2017 and... our whole life was ruined. I was bipolar, you were in prison, neither of us had contact to Yevy... We didn't have contact."  
"Why not? Did you dump me when I went to prison?" 

Ian shook his head, "I dumped you before you went in. And I didn't visit you... I was in a relationship with another guy... I don't want that future, Mick. I don't want to be apart from you" 

"Okay, stop crying, Gallagher, who says, that's gonna happen? It was just a dream."  
"It felt real. Really, scary real. I visited you in prison and... You said that there is nothing I can change about it... that I ran away too often for you to believe I wouldn't want to be away from you. You said, that... that you told me that you loved me and that I broke up with you in response." 

Mickey bit his bottom lip, and looked down towards Ian's hands playing with Yevgenys tiny feet. 

"Oh" was all he had to say to that.  
"But I'd never do that to you, Ian took Mickeys hand in his, "I promise, I'll never leave you, and I won't let you go to prison. I... I will go see a shrink as of today and let her check if I'm bipolar and if yes, I won't deny it... I won't run away and be awful to you." 

Mickey had no idea what Ian was even talking about half of the time, but he decided it was better to just have that promise and never having to experience the context. 

"I told you that I love you?" Mickey asked.  
"Apparently. At least that's what the 2017 Mick said. He and Lip said, that despite the bipolar diagnosis you stayed with me and tried to help me even though I just pushed you away."

Ian looked up to him, a sad smile played on his lips, "Well, where else would I go? Your siblings already think that you're bipolar, you gotta admit, when you didn't get out of bed a few months ago, it was scary as shit. But I wouldn't leave you alone with that. Never." 

Ian felt just... loved by his words, it was better than hearing 'I love you'. It meant so much more to him.  
"I would do the same for you" Ian whispered.  
Mickey nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly.  
"I come with you to that shrink-thing if you want to."  
"Yeah, please"  
Mickey nodded and pecked his lips. 

"You have to promise me something though." Ian whispered, "Never try to kill or torture Sammie. Okay? No matter how much she deserves it."  
"Who?"  
"My half sister. Just promise me."  
Mickey shrugged, "Okay, I promise."  
Ian sighed relieved and looked down at Yevgeny. The baby grinned up to him. 

"You two are supposed to be my future", he mumbled, "No one else."  
Mickey smiled and played with Ian's hand in his.  
"I think, I'll apply for EMT training."  
"EMT?"  
"Was my job in 2017."  
"Well, I ain't stopping you, it's better than dancing for old perverts who want to rent you." 

Ian smiled, there was the jealous, grumpy kid he was in love with. No one else would ever get his place in his heart, Ian knew that much. 

He pulled Mickey closer to him again and kissed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2017 - this time fire real 

Ian woke up early in the morning, he was alone in the big bed in the Milkovich house. 

He slowly forced himself out of bed and to the bathroom to take a warm shower. When he stepped out of the shower again, he checked the date on his phone. 

23.July 2017 

Ian swallowed hard and was reminded on the nightmare he had two years ago that still haunted him sometimes. Usually he forgot about his dreams pretty quickly, but that one made himchange his whole attitude towards his life and his relationship. 

Lots of things of his dream came true - Debbie had Franny, Lip drank a lot, Sammi was a Bitch and he was bipolar. 

He got dressed in his EMT uniform and looked at the empty bed again.  
Where was Mickey?  
This didn't need to mean anything... there had to be a good reason for his grumpy, sleep-loving, morning-hating boyfriend to be up around this time, right? 

He slowly left the bedroom, looking for things that are unusual around the house. Everything seemed pretty normal. 

"You want the red one or the green one?", he finally heard his boyfriends voice and he sighed relieved. Mickey was still here, with him. 

"Red", he heard the three year old Yevgeny answering.  
"Of course, red, here" 

Ian walked towards the kitchen to watch his boyfriend handing their son red jell-o.  
The child reached for the cup of the stuff both of the two were addicted to.  
"Ah, what do you have to say now?"  
"Thanks you"  
Mickey chuckled and ruffled his blond hair, then he spotted Ian. 

"Morning"  
"Morning, never thought I'd see you up this early", he grinned and walked over to him to kiss him.  
"Daddy", Yevgeny reached for Ian's jacket and attention, the Gallagher ruffled the boys blind hair and smiled at him.  
"Yeah, Yev was hungry and we didn't want to wake you up, need your energy for your job. I made you cofee." 

Ian smiled lovingly at him "You are the best boyfriend I could possibly ask for, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I know. And that's why I also made you lunch." 

"You know what today is?"  
Mickey stared up at him and looked like he was about to panic, "Shit, I didn't forget an anniversary again, did I? Why do you have to celebrate every little thing we do?" 

Ian chuckled, "The first sex and first kiss anniversaries are important, Mick. But no, not what I meant. You remember that shifty dream I had about our fucked up future and we were apart?"  
"Yeah, you never shut up about it. It was just a dream, Ian."  
Ian smiled at him, "And today it's finally over. It's the day I dreamed about and we're still together." 

Mickey smiled as well, "Does that mean I can finally torture Sammie now? The Bitch deserves it." 

Ian shook his head but pulled him into his arms to hug him.  
"I love you", Ian mumbled.  
"I love you too. now let go of me and drink your coffee, sap, you're gonna be late for work." 

Ian took his coffee and took a sip while Mickey sat down next to Yevy and at the other jell-o. 

"I think I'm gonna take the both of you out tonight. To celebrate."  
"Out?"  
"Yeah, after my shift, we'll go to the park together and eat some burgers, have a nice afternoon. What do you say?" 

"Yes, burgers!", Yevy exclaimed, "Can we pops, please?"  
"Sure, sounds great."  
Ian smiled, put his coffee mug away and kissed the top of Yevys head, "I have to go now. Be nice to pops, okay?" 

Then Ian leaned down to Mickey to kiss him properly.  
"Be careful."  
"Always am, see you later."


End file.
